


Gifts

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Fluff, POV Female Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm still here.  Just getting a few things wrapped up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 30 November 2015  
> Word Count: 600  
> Recipient: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**  
>  Prompt: "R/K OR R/I -- Holidays - they agreed not to get each other gifts. But one or both ignored it."  
> Summary: "I'm still here. Just getting a few things wrapped up."  
> Spoilers: Nebulously set before the first curse was broken, when Ingrid was still called Sarah.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'd only needed like 500ish words to get my 50k for NaNo, so [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[**theonlyspl**](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/) suggested writing a story of exactly 600 words with the above prompt. Sucker that I am for challenges, I took it and did it. I think I like writing these little curtain!fics for these two. The domesticity amuses me greatly.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl** , since it was her fault I wrote it. LOL

"What are you doing?"

You pause when she asks that question, biting your bottom lip. "I'm finishing up some paperwork in the home office," you reply, shifting to get a better grip on the scissors. "What are you doing?"

There's a long pause, and you swear you can hear the sound of a cash register's scanner beeping in the background. "Oh, just getting a few things for dinner. I thought we could try that new stroganoff recipe tomorrow night, so I came to pick up what I needed. And then I saw some gorgeous salmon filets, so we're having that tonight. Did you have something else planned?"

"No, I didn't. Do you want them with salads or maybe some sort of rice and vegetable dish?"

"Hang on."

The sound gets muffled for a moment, mostly likely because she's paying for her purchases. You take this opportunity to put your phone on speaker so you can finish cutting the paper from the roll. You start humming along with the Christmas music playing quietly in the background, pulling a box from the bag next to your chair to wrap it.

"Regina?"

"I'm still here. Just getting a few things wrapped up." You smirk at your phrasing, hoping she still buys the paperwork thing.

"Okay, good. I half-thought I'd hung up on you by accident. I hate this phone."

"I told you to get a new one, or use that Bluetooth headset I got you for your birthday."

"I don't have the headset on me." She lets out a nervous laugh. "I think I lost it in a vat of ice cream yesterday. And don't you _dare_ tell me how stupid that was."

"Not a word." You have to take a deep breath to quell the urge to laugh loudly, knowing it will only end badly if you do. Sarah is many things, but she's not one to take certain types of teasing lightly. "Well, I suppose we'll have to get you a new one, won't we?"

"I'm doing a deep cleaning at the shop tomorrow, so hopefully I'll find it."

You finish wrapping the box, then write out the tag for Henry. "And if not, I can buy you another one for Christmas. It's not that big of a deal."

"No, Regina. We agreed to no presents for each other. It's a frivolous, consumerist, overly commercialized holiday that--"

"That is also your favorite holiday of the whole year," you say, cutting off her tirade. "Sarah, I don't know why you don't allow the giving of gifts that are meant from the heart."

She's silent then, but you can hear her putting bags in the trunk of her car. "That may be, Regina, but I would rather just spend the day with you, making memories. Besides, it doesn't matter. We agreed to no gifts this year, remember? Just for Henry."

"You're right," you say with a secretive smile as you pull out the next gift to wrap: a new phone for Sarah to replace the one she currently has. "When will you be home?"

"I need to stop off at the dry cleaners, so I'll probably be about twenty minutes." You can hear her start the car. "How long will you be at your paperwork?"

"About another forty-five minutes."

"Okay, I'll get dinner started when I get home. I'll see you soon."

"Drive safely, okay? The roads are supposed to get icy tonight."

"I love you, too."

The call ends and you look down at the gifts you've been wrapping, half of them for her. "I'm in such big trouble come Christmas."


End file.
